


coffin dancers

by AngelicSigils



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Religious Imagery, discussions of the future, hand holding, sweaty gay cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: “maybe i’m trying to get into god’s good graces before i die,” he jokes, but it falls flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! first work for this movie it was so good!!!! and i love these two a lot
> 
> title based on "coffin dance" by ajj

   “so,” vasquez stiffens and turns to see faraday leaning against the bar’s door frame, smirking as always, “three marias, huh?” vasquez blows breath from his nose in exasperation, and shrugs. faraday’s smirk drops and he looks down, licking his lips.

   “you did not come to ask about my girls, did you?” vasquez asks and fails to mask his irritation. faraday takes his hat off and scratches his head awkwardly.

   “i guess not.” he says, stiltedly. “what are you gonna do with your cut of the money?” it’s vasquez’s turn to shrug. he’d not really thought about it, and he says so.

   “law is still after me, so,” he lifts his hands in an _i don’t know_ gesture. “maybe i’ll buy a farm. raise cows and horses.” faraday snorts.

   “you don’t seem like much of a farmer to me,” he says, and at that vasquez has to laugh.

   “not to me either, _huero_.” he says through his chuckles. he feels his posture relax. “come sit.” he says, patting the bench next to him. faraday raises an eyebrow.

   “why’re you being nice to me, all of a sudden?” he asks suspiciously, but sits down all the same.

   “maybe i’m trying to get into god’s good graces before i die,” he jokes, but it falls flat. the thought of death is sobering to the both of them he discovers, because the light air to the conversation has dissipated on both sides.

   “sounds like a good idea.” faraday says absently, staring off into the seemingly unending plains of dust. “i think i’ve given up on god’s good graces all together.” vasquez nods, silently agreeing.

   “you are irish, no?” he asks. faraday nods. "catholic, then." vasquez reaches into his pocket and draws from it his rosary beads. “mi mamá gave these to me. i’ve already done my praying, so here.” he says and he grabs faraday’s wrist to put them in his shocked open hand. he wraps faraday’s fingers around the beads and pats his closed fist, ignoring how it almost seems to burn his skin. when he withdraws, faraday is staring at him with bemusement and confusion plain in his face.

  “i’m not gonna take your rosary beads, man!” he says, “your mom gave them to you, so you should keep them.” vasquez shrugs. he shifts over so that their bodies are touching from shoulder to thigh.

  “like i said,” he sighs, leaning backwards to rest his head on the bar’s wall and closing his eyes, “i’ve already done my praying.” he feels faraday’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t shift away.

  “it’s not right to take a man’s-” he starts, but vasquez sighs longsufferingly and opens his eyes again to look at faraday.

  “look, we’ll compromise,” he decides, thinking to himself _fuck it_. he opens faraday’s hand which, for all his protesting, is still closed tight around the beads and puts his own hand on top of faraday’s so that the beads are cradled in between their palms. faraday glances at him in surprise but vasquez doesn’t acknowledge him as he laces their fingers together. “there,” he says, “now god will save us both.”

   faraday, apparently deciding that protesting isn’t worth it, simply replies, “or he’ll kill us both.” vasquez shrugs and leans his head onto faraday’s shoulder. his eyes drift closed. faraday grumbles unintelligibly, but drops his head down on top of vasquez’s. he squeezes vasquez’s hand, the rosaries still between them. vasquez doesn't sleep till he's sure faraday is asleep, and when they awaken in the morning, their hands are still twined together. but the rosary has fallen to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you enjoyed! i don't have a tumblr anymore but hit me up @actualferre on twitter! i don't know why theres so much christian religious imagery I'M JEWISH but anyways i hope you liked!


End file.
